halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spartan Leonard Bentley
"marching around friendly streets spouting UNSC propaganda is a hell of a lot better then busting crime hideouts in Gydnia"-Leonard Bentley on being part of Team Shangti Leonard Bentley was a human who served as a riot officer on Gydnia, Mars until his augmentation into the Spartan-IV program and Team Shangti. He served until his death on March 21st 2558 where he was killed by insurrectionist major Michael Aivazosky Childhood Growing up on the streets of Gydnia was difficult for Bentley. being an only child with no father, Bentley had to learn to protect himself and his mother at a very young age. Bentley's mother couldn't afford for him to go to school so Bentley had to learn what he knew on the streets. From an early age Leonard had aspired to be an officer of the law, protecting the people who couldn't protect themselves. Life on Gydnia Gydnia was a very poor city on mars, even for being on an inner colony, Gydnia was overwhelmingly dangerous. Every few days a riot would break out leaving innocent people dead and wounded. For this reason, even menial tasks such as taking out the trash could lead to an altercation with one of the cities more hostile residents. Bentley had to learn to avoid such people and know where to go to do so. By the age of 16 Bentley had narrowly escaped brawls, gunfights, murders, and even a full scale insurrectionist coup. He was fed up with running away from things, so when Bentley turned 18, he joined the GPD (Gydnia Police Department) where he served for 3 years before being enlisted to the Spartan-IV program. Riot Officer While a riot officer in Gydnia, Bentley was tasked with dealing with the larger outbreaks of civil unrest. While in the service of the GPD, Bentley had arrested over three hundred criminals for all sorts of crime, Including but not limited to murder, public urination, graverobbing, and criminal transmission of HIV. Spartan-IV enlistment When the UNSC had heard of the officer on Gydnia that arrested three hundred criminals in three years, they knew he was the perfect candidate for a member of Team Shangti, a UNSC spartan team designed purely for propaganda purposes. Upon hearing the news he was invited to join a branch of UNSC super soldiers, Bentley jumped at the chance and joined instantly. After the harsh augmentation process, Bentley was eager to go back to Gydnia and bust some criminals with his squad. Much to his dismay though, Team Shangti were only assigned to peaceful cities and towns, nearly prompting Bentley to desert. Operation Plasma Scar When an important businessman was found dead in an alleyway by Team Shangti, rather then give the case to the local police, they decided to solve the case on their own. Unfortunately, this would be the death of Bentley, as he was killed by a Fuel Rod Gun wielding insurrectionist leader and weapons dealer, Major Michael Aivazosky.Category:Humans Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Personnel